An Eye for an Eye, A Kiss for a Kiss
by MizunashiFuyuko
Summary: "An eye for an eye, a kiss for a kiss. Your reward for winning, of course." Written for 10/5 or Takao/Izuki.


An Eye for an Eye, A Kiss for a Kiss

Warning: My kind of romance. Lack/Absence of puns. (I'm not good at puns. Only word plays (that might be funny) and also at sarcasm. *winks*). Grammar/spelling mistakes/awkwardness that I might have missed.

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. If I did, Season 2's airing time would be much earlier. I also do not own Hershey's. But I love it. *smiles*

Note: Written for 10/5 or Takao/Izuki. *squeals*

* * *

Izuki sighed as he checked the contents of a plastic bag. _'Purple dress, check. Hand sanitizer, check. Blueberry cheesecake, check. Five bars of Hershey's, check. Three packs of M&M's, check'. _He then checked another plastic bag_. 'Two packs of napkins for night use… check'. _Izuki blushed a bit as he checked the bag.

'_I don't know if I should be glad that I'm not a girl…Or be sad because I'm not a girl.' _He thought after another sigh. Girls were definitely scary, he concluded.

His older sister requested him (more like shouted an order at him) to buy the things because she had her period. Normally, she would've asked her little sister or mother but the two were out watching a movie. She had no choice but to order her useful brother who was thinking about new puns.

"_Start running you useless brat! Or do you want me to flood the house with my blood?!" _ She had said.

Izuki sighed again as he passed a street court full of teenage males playing basketball. As a player, he also wanted to stop by and just watch. If he could play, all would be good. He knew better than that though. He was about to finally pass the court (Not the ball but the court) but a hand stopped him.

"Izuki-san?" A familiar voice asked. He glanced at his back to find Takao Kazunari with a wide smile.

"Takao. It's a surprise to see you here." Izuki looked surprised as he fully turned to look at Takao who was sweating profusely.

"Well, a friend of mine invited me to play. Shin-cha—I mean Midorima was supposed to be here but then his Oha-Asa crap held him back because it said to 'Stay away from Scorpios as they are in the last place'." Takao said while rolling his eyes on Midorima's part.

Izuki chuckled a bit. _'So Midorima still has his quirks, I see.'_

He then felt Takao staring intently at him, making him self-conscious. "Ummm… Do you need anything?"

By the time Takao smirked, Izuki knew he was doomed. One way or another.

* * *

Izuki wiped his sweat off with his sleeves. After seeing Takao's smirk, he was somehow roped into playing a five-on-five for Takao's opposing team since said team didn't have a point guard. Takao even made a deal.

"_If your team wins, I'll give you a reward. If my team wins, you'll give me a reward." _He said.

The Eagle Eye possessor looked up to see his teammates hugging each other. His team had won. Some of them approached him and gave him either pats or thanks for helping them win. He gave back some smiles and "you're welcomes".

He then grabbed the bags and proceeded to go back home, fearing his older sister's wrath. A hand stopped him again for the second time.

"I'll help you with those, Eagle-san." Takao said with a smile.

He then had a journey towards his home with Takao.

* * *

"Well good evening, my beautiful little brother who's sweating like a pig. Do you know what time it is right now? You left me to bleed with nothing but a small napkin that could hold an hour for the longest." Her sister said with a creepy smile when he went in the house. The time freaked him out when he got a glimpse of it. _'6:15… I left her for two hours.'_

Just as his sister was about to rant, Takao choose the right time to go inside with a _"Sorry for intruding"._

Izuki had to mentally thank Takao's good-looking face because when his sister saw the Shuutoku point guard, her smile sparkled.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sorry for keeping you, Takao. My sister's weirdness level becomes higher whenever she's on her period." Izuki apologized on behalf of her sister who was eating cheesecake and a bar of Hershey's at the same time.

Takao chuckled. "Nah. I understand you. I have a younger sister and she becomes weird like that too." Takao grinned. "Well, I guess I'm going to see you on our practice match?" He looked at his watch. "It is getting late after all."

Izuki smiled. "Sure." As he was about to go back inside, Takao stopped him again. He turned to the younger boy to ask if he needed anything but was surprised when the other guy held both of his shoulders in a tight grip.

"I almost forgot something, Izuki-san." Takao said in a devious tone. Just as Izuki was about to ask him, Takao did something…drastic.

He kissed Izuki.

Takao's lips lingered on his for a while before the Shuutoku player's tongue licked his lips, prompting Izuki to open his mouth and to let the other guy in.

What Izuki thought to be a lingering peck on the lips became a full make-out session.

After some time, Takao broke the kiss, resulting to a staggering and out of breath Izuki.

"W-Wha…What was… that for?" Izuki managed to let out despite his nearly out breathing. Takao licked his own lips and turned around with a wave. He then said the thing Izuki completely forgot.

"Your reward for winning, of course."

Izuki was a Scorpio. And he didn't know if he should consider this day an unlucky one or not. As Izuki staggered while going back inside, his sister said something that made his face acquire many shades of red.

"I saw you two make out. You guys kissed for three minutes. Congratulations."

Izuki then concluded that he should've worn his watch, which was coincidentally, the lucky item for Scorpios.

* * *

Seirin and Shuutoku's practice match just ended with Shuutoku being the winner.

"I can't believe that this was the team that pummeled us to the ground." Miyaji said while wiping his face dry.

And the arguments began to rise.

Seirin had actually lost because of Izuki's somewhat not-okay leading. All he mostly did was to think about the dammed kiss Takao gave him. The game didn't shake his thoughts off since Takao was marking him, all the while smirking.

Izuki glanced at Takao who was wiping his face dry and teasing Kagami. Suddenly, an embarrassing but somewhat effective plan came to him. _'For payback, my friend.'_

The Eagle Eye holder walked up to Takao who in turn, had a questioning expression when the other man arrived.

He thought Izuki would do something to him, given that they lost and given that he had kissed the other man some days ago.

But him being kissed by Izuki… It was something he didn't think of.

Izuki broke the kiss with a flushed face. It wasn't like the mind-blowing one he gave but it was sweet and sexy at the same time. As he was about to ask why, Izuki turned to walk away with an embarrassed but successful expression.

"An eye for an eye, a kiss for a kiss. Your reward for winning, of course."

As both teams were still gaping, Takao nudged Midorima with a red face.

"What is Scorpio's place and lucky item?"

"First and silver boxer shorts." The green-haired man replied.

Yep. His hawk-themed silver boxer shorts were lucky after all. He refuses to believe otherwise.

-End-

Well okay… That was it. Sorry for the mushiness. –not sorry at all-

-TakaZuki-

-10/5-


End file.
